Interlude
by MissJinny
Summary: An out-of-sequence chapter to "Apostasy". A bit of fluff, a bit of lemon... I bring to you a FLEMON! SSSB and then some SSRL snuggling. XD A sexy coupling of our triplet for those who have been patient.


This is a brief interlude to _Apostasy_. It sort of has similar verbage and because it's supposed to be somewhere in the midst of the story, the relationship is established. A lovely piece of fluff and lemon... I proudly present a FLEMON! Graphic bits of groping and male/male loving inside. SLASH for those who know the term.

I give this as an early present to those who celebrate Christmas... and as a general present for those who don't but have been waiting for some loving.

Please enjoy! -.-

...oOo...

The front door of Grimmauld Place slammed shut with a resounding bang. Molly jumped and her wand nearly faltered. She managed to right it just before the large pot she was levitating managed to topple over.

A few seconds later, the billowing black robes of Severus Snape streaked by the kitchen doorway, leaving her sighing and returning to the stove. The order would be arriving in bits and pieces over the next couple of hours and she had dinner to finish yet.

"Good evening Severus!" She shouted toward the far-vacant door. A distant snort and resounding thud of the upstairs bedroom were her reply.

Molly smiled faintly and wiped her hands on her apron.

…oOo…

Snape was having a very, very bad night. He had stood in the cold meeting circle for the past six hours, trying not to shiver and show any sort of faulting attention to the Dark Lord. It had started to rain some time in the fifth hour and now he was bone cold and sniveling, the start of a fever pulsing just behind his eyes.

Grimmauld Place had dry heat, but at least it was _heat_.

His room was in mild disarray, much to his disgust. His closet had been strewn about in a radius of five feet. Robes, shirts and trousers lay in humps of dark cloth. The blankets of his bed were thrown back and the sheets rumpled. The clothes had been his doing, a frantic search in the far early hours with the burning sting of his Dark Mark calling him. It had taken twenty excruciating minutes to find his cloak and mask buried in the back of the wardrobe.

He'd crept out of the building by four-fifteen but the bed should have been made. He hadn't been sleeping in it last night.

Wormtail had been sniggering and gloating for most of the morning, his attempt at capturing some poor fool or another gained him favor. He had needled Severus with little biting comments most of the day. Severus didn't dream of making a retort with Voldemort's proudly glowing eyes smiling at the pathetic worm all Christless morning.

Severus sneered in disgust at the memories. Bowing and scraping to Pettigrew of all people. His lower back twanged in sympathy.

The damp robe fell from his shoulders with a squelch and a thud. It had to have been ten pounds sopping wet. Severus rolled his shoulders and sighed. A hot shower and a hot meal, it was depressing how little it took most days to create a heaven.

Throwing a final look at the rumpled bed-sheets in curiosity, Snape toed the bathroom door shut and peeled the cold clothing from his body in strips. A days old bruise stood out on his shoulder, the size of a silver dollar and in shades of purpling-yellow. He pressed a thumb to it and rolled his eyes.

It took him three tries to bend and remove his socks. His back was absolutely revolting the long day in the cold. He was not a young man of nineteen any longer, it would take him days to ease the cricks from his bones and the cramps from his muscles.

The steam of the shower seeped into his lungs and eased the tightness of his chest. Severus stepped in with a frown. Tightness in his chest, fever, aches… he was getting ill, dammit.

The water was stingingly hot, small needles that heaved the cold out more than melted it away. He stood beneath the spray, face first and just let the water run in rivulets down his back and chest. It felt good, and he was too exhausted to even run his hands through his hair to push the locks from his face.

Eyes closed to the spray, Severus leaned against the wall.

The curtain pulled back with a jerk and Snape spun, reaching blindly toward the shelf above the towel rack for his wand.

A solid chest met his back and the body behind grunted as Severus drove his elbow sharply into the intruder's stomach.

"…easy!" An irritatingly familiar voice grunted. Wiry strong arms wrapped Snape's chest, pinning his flailing arms to his sides and drew him backward until he was sidled up snug from behind.

Severus fought for another long moment before the strength he had gained from alarm drained out of him and he sagged gratefully into the hold.

"Rough day?" The other murmured, arms tightening briefly before pushing a lock of dripping hair from Severus' face.

Snape grunted in response and tried his best to relax enough to allow the touches without getting tense and irritated.

Chapped lips settled on the round bruise of his shoulder and Severus felt the barest smirks touch his lips as he idly gripped a fistful of Sirius Black's long dampening hair.

Black's fingers dug deeply into Snape's hair, scrubbing deep into the thick of it and added a palm-full of the cleansing lotion Severus was fond of. Snape huffed deeply through his nose and melted a bit.

Sirius grinned and took extra effort to work it thoroughly before rinsing Snape's head with the same meticulousness. Snape's groan of appreciation was nearly inaudible. Sirius smiled in self-satisfaction and trailed his hands from the wizard's hair to his chest.

Severus tensed immediately and forced himself to calm. Sirius rewarded his effort with an open-mouthed kiss to the side of neck.

"Moony would be proud," Sirius muttered, lathering his hands though his arms were still wrapped tightly around Snape's middle. The potions master gave a snort and Sirius kissed his neck again in his amusement.

"Where is Lupin?" Severus mumbled, shifting on his aching feet and trying not to enjoy the consideration and comfort Black was offering.

Sirius ran his lathered hands down Snape's abdomen and back up, tracing the lines of thin muscle and nuzzling the side of the man's neck. "He's gone off to see a wolf pack in Barhill in northern Scotland. Some sort of recruitment mission from Albus."

"That's why you're in here rutting against my hip," Severus grumbled, not nearly as put off as he sounded.

"Partly," Sirius admitted with a breathy laugh. He ran the tips of his fingers up the inside of Snape's thighs and rolled his thumbs across the nest of hair as Severus shivered.

"I'm far to exhausted to be your chew toy," Severus grumped, turning around with a scowl. "You're better off finding a quiet spot and licking your own genitals."

"It's not always about me you know," Black frowned, seeing the haggard expression of Severus' face and the dark bags beneath the man's eyes. He felt a momentary pang of guilt for seeking some sexual gratification, but the pain was fleeting and he took Snape's lack of his usual fire and grit attitude to press his luck. Or more likely, press a wet, off-the-mark kiss to Snape's tightly drawn lips and run his hands down the man's backside.

Severus didn't bother to react for a moment, letting Sirius grope him in the back-spray. After a pause for thought, he reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around Sirius' thickening cock and gave a series of long strokes as he tightened his grip.

The animagus bucked into him, head falling back with a bang onto the wall and he grasped hold of Severus' wrist.

"I thought you were too tired?" Sirius gasped, running his tongue across his lips and baring his teeth as Severus squeezed in lieu of movement.

"I am," Severus tipped his head to the side. "But you, obviously, are not." He ran the ball of his thumb across the head of Sirius' erection and swapped hands since Sirius was not letting go of his other wrist.

Sirius groaned, pushing his hips into a rough rhythm as Severus leaned into the wall.

"Stop," he groaned, trying to still his traitorous hips. Severus—never one to do as Black asked—picked up the pace. Sirius felt his knees weaken and forcibly removed himself from Snape's grasp. "Stop," he choked out, holding Snape at bay and taking great shuddering breaths to calm himself.

The potions master was leaning heavily into the wall, eyes half-lidded from fatigue and a slight, sour frown on his face.

"Come on," Sirius muttered after a time. He lathered his hands again and washed Snape down in a far more business-like manner, only straying now and then to ghost his fingers across the jutting bone of Snape's hip, the soft trail of hair smattered down his chest, the thin scar that wrapped his ribs.

Severus sighed and sagged a bit, sufficiently warmed and safe.

Sirius shut off the shower, wringing water from his hair, and then from Snape's. He hauled a towel from the rack and wiped Snape down, avoiding the slapping hands and dark glowers. He wrapped the man up in the towel and led him—still dripping himself—back into Snape's room.

The bed was still unmade and Severus pointed wearily at it.

Sirius grinned and fetched a pair of pajama bottoms. "That's Remus' doing." He tugged the towel from Snape's hips and shrugged at the questioning look on the man's face. "He heard you leave and wound up sleeping twisted about in your sheets. I think he even left with your old traveling cloak."

Snape stood half aghast and scanned the wardrobe again, seeing the vacant hangar where the threadbare cloak had indeed been hanging. He came to with a start with a calloused palm wrapping his flaccid sex.

Sirius was knelt at his feet, a Chesire cat grin on his face. He gently pushed on Snape's hips until the man sat down on the edge of the bed. Before Severus could regroup from the fall Sirius had one hand pushing his thighs apart and the other cupping his sac.

"Black," he practically growled, angry beyond belief that the man could not take 'no' for an answer.

The animagus flicked his hair over his shoulder and responded by stretching his lips around Severus' prick.

It took only minutes of suckling and light, feathery touches to the insides of Snape's thighs before Sirius had the man hard and nearly panting.

Sirius pulled his head back with a soft pop of suction. Sirius practically purred at Snape's damp, flushed look. He ran his fingers lightly up Snape's thighs, across his hips and brushed past his nipples. He stood, touching his chest to Severus' and leaned his weight on him until the man lay back with him. Sirius ran the flat of his tongue along Snape's clavicle, gently bit the side of his neck and looked down at the wizard, trying not to smirk.

"I hate you," Severus panted, dark eyes on fire and cheeks flushed. He bound his fist in Sirius' matted hair, hauling the animagus down for a biting kiss that left a slight taste of copper on his tongue.

Sirius hauled them both up the bed, grinning and laughing breathlessly, "I know."

He aligned himself, one thigh pressed against Severus' groin and rolled his hips. A fairly pleased groan rolled from his throat as Snape gnashed his teeth.

Propping himself on one arm, Sirius watched with mild affection as Snape turned his face into the hanging curtain of his hair, the soft strands stroking his face. Though the potions master had never said as much out loud, Severus preferred the soft touches and light caresses whenever he was comfortable enough to be touched. Remus had noticed first, and the resulting conversation about Snape's dark past and rough life led them to believe he equated honest love and affection with someone whom he could trust not to hurt him.

Sirius brushed a light kiss to Snape's forehead, nose, cheeks and the corners of his mouth. The potions master sighed softly, turning his face into Sirius' touch.

The animagus indulged him, shaking his head and trailing his hair across the man's neck and face, tracing the edges of Snape's lips with the tip of his tongue and pressing his nose to his temple.

Black aligned their hips, fisting their cocks together and felt Snape's gasp against his ear. He moved in short jerks, keeping the best hold he could and ran his teeth around the edge of Severus' earlobe.

"Dammit," Severus hissed, running one hand up Sirius back, stroking the smooth skin, reveling in the scar-free tissue beneath his fingers. Sirius shivered, recognizing the touch, and increased his pace.

Snape's fist tightened in Sirius' hair.

"Severus," Black panted into his ear, curling his tongue around it, pleading as his wrist jerked and his elbow collapsed.

Snape grunted at the fall of weight but curled his hand into a claw and dragged his broken nails down Black's back.

"Yessss," Sirius hissed arching hard against the thin man. Severus grinned, yanking back on the fistful of hair and baring Black's throat. He watched the man swallow, knowing for as much as he preferred the soft caresses, Sirius Black was a man who preferred a bit of startling pain.

The grip on his cock tightened and Black ground his hips down, beads of sweat gathered at his collarbone. Severus groaned, planting one foot against the mattress and pressing up to meet Sirius' downward thrust. The man let out a guttural growl and dropped his head until his forehead rested against Snape's.

"Bite me," he smirked, all teeth and lust.

Severus loosed his hold on Sirius' hair, wrapping his hand around Sirius' and tightening the grip. He watched Black's eyes roll back in his head and latched his teeth onto the animagus' shoulder.

Sirius let out a yelp and came hard against Snape's stomach. His hips twitched and he pressed an open mouth to Severus' neck, breathing heavily and lengthened his strokes. His tongue was hot and wet, laving Snape's jaw and trailing his fingers against the back of Snape's thigh.

The potions master wriggled, hooking his leg high on Sirius' hip and thrusting up into the man's grasp.

"Come on," Sirius growled, running his teeth against Severus' neck. "Don't make me tell Moony."

"Tell him what?" Snape gasped, curling his nails into Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius grinned, and sucked a finger into his mouth. He winked at Snape and saw the man flush. Hand taken from his face, Sirius sucked Snape's tongue into his mouth and trailed his hand down the darker wizard's body.

Snape moaned and gasped as the slick digit pressed past his cleft and steadily into him.

"I'll tell him," Sirius panted, squeezing the cock in his grip and curling his finger to find a particular spot… "That you wouldn't do as you're told."

Severus opened his mouth to scoff but gasped sharply and dug his nails deep into the meat of Sirius' back. Black grinned and mouthed Snape's ear, worked his cock with new vigor and crooked his finger with grinding force.

Severus practically sat upright, chest pressed hard into Sirius' as he came with startling force.

Sirius milked him, strokes slowing and turned his come soaked fingers to stroke slow circles against the inside of the man's hip.

Severus groaned deeply, sagging boneless against the mattress and hauled Sirius down onto him with a sharp tug.

The animagus fell gratefully onto Snape's chest and purred into his neck. He continued to pet Severus with small strokes of his fingers and palms, reveling in the tactile nature the usually reserved man had as he was post-coital.

Severus yawned widely against Sirius' shoulder and rubbed his stubbled jaw against the man's neck.

Black grunted at the mild irritation and eased himself off. The combination of their mess left a thick sticky mess between their stomachs and Severus huffed.

"I was just in the shower, and cleaner than this when I went in," he grumbled.

Sirius barked a laugh into the pillow and groped around the bed before muttering an 'accio wand' and cleaning them both with a muttered spell.

He stood and retrieved Snape's pajama pants, allowing himself the small pleasure of tugging them on while Severus lay happily being pet and molded. When the pants were finally slung across the man's jaunty hips, Severus was practically asleep.

Sirius bent across him, hauling the sheet and blanket haphazardly across him and pressed a warm, dry kiss to the Severus' temple. In his sleepy haze, Severus turned his head, lips lightly pursed and waiting. Sirius grinned despite himself and complied with a warm, affectionate kiss.

Snape smirked, eyes closed and body soft against the mattress.

"Sleep," Sirius murmured, daring to brush Snape's hair back across the pillows. "I'll make sure to save you something to eat."

Snape grunted, turning deeper into the bedding and sighed softly. Sirius tugged on the jeans he had shed outside the bathroom and zipped them, not bothering to find a shirt in the mess of clothes on the floor.

He tugged the door open and paused as Severus cleared his frogged throat.

"Thank you, Sirius."

The animagus smiled and nodded, though Snape's back was still turned and couldn't see it.

…oOo…

Minutes later, Sirius was downstairs, lounging at the table picking at the food when Molly wasn't looking.

Kinsley and Tonks were sitting at one end, talking shop and sipping strong tea.

The front door opened and closed with a solid thump and Remus came in shaking his cloak and shivering despite himself. His honey eyes landed on Sirius, shirtless and grinning and he felt himself thaw quite effectively.

Remus sat down happily, tugging the cloak about his shoulders so it wasn't straining the material.

Sirius unbuttoned the collar and folded the material back with a grin. "You won't be needing that at the table," he grinned as Remus frowned and tried to pull Severus' cloak back about his shoulders.

"That's right, dear, let me take that," Molly popped up behind, easily taking the cloak from Remus' shoulders and hanging it on the cloak rack.

"Sirius," the wolf sighed, eyeing the cloak with muted longing.

"Don't worry," Black said softly. He checked on the others, seeing that they were not being watched, and curled his fingers around Remus knee.

Lupin looked curious, but covered it as Molly set a plate down in front of him.

The hand on his knee was gone as Sirius rubbed his hands together vigorously. "Finally!"

They ate; Remus tired and distracted, Sirius ravenous and grinning.

Remus made his excuses after he ate his fill and retreated up the stairs while Sirius choked on his food and tried to call after him.

Sirius winked at Molly as he leapt across the table and tripped over Tonks on his way out of the kitchen.

He caught up with Remus as the wolf was opening his bedroom door.

"Moony!" He barked, coming to a jogging stop as the werewolf looked wearily over his shoulder. He wrapped his friend tightly in a hug, burying his nose in Remus' greying hair and sighed happily. When he pulled back, Remus had an eyebrow raised and was looking at him with patient amusement. "You don't want to go in there," Sirius scoffed, pointing into Remus bedroom.

"No?" Remus smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I suppose you think I should stay in _your_ room instead?"

Sirius rubbed his chin in thought and then shook his head. "Naw, it won't be nearly as much fun."

"Oh?" Remus looked skeptical.

"I think…" Sirius trailed off, stretching his arms up and back—trying to be nonchalant—and grasped hold of Snape's doorknob. The door opened easily under his touch and he took a fistful of Remus shirt and pulled them both into Severus' room.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, prepared to admonish the animagus for wanting to do devious things in Snape's bed without his consent, but he stopped and heaved an enormous sigh of relief and sagged gratefully against Sirius' shoulder.

"So… you think here would be better?" He whispered, leading them both toward the bed.

Severus was asleep, stretched long across the mattress. Remus kicked off his boots and socks as he went, stripping himself down and grinned happily at Sirius.

"When?"

"Couple hours ago." Sirius smiled, unbuttoning his jeans again.

They tip-toed across the room and nestled in on either side of the potions master. Remus sniffed delicately and looked at Sirius with a partly-chastising, mostly-jealous look. The animagus gave a toothy grin and shrugged.

Severus shifted between them, snorting slightly as he came to. His blurry gaze met Lupin's and he smirked.

"'lo Lupin," he muttered, sighing as Remus touched his face. "Worried?"

Remus smiled and laughed softly in the quiet. "Not anymore," he admitted.

Severus startled a bit as Sirius slid close and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Black," he muttered, trying to look disgruntled though he drew the man's arm tight around his middle and snuggled in.

The animagus winked at Remus and pressed a chaste kiss to the man's temple and lay back again.

Severus smirked softly with his sleep lined face and curled his hand around Remus' hip. "Come here, Lupin," he whispered, voice hoarse from sleep.

Remus took no time to tuck up tight, breathing happily into Severus' neck. Sirius ran his knuckles across Remus' stomach as Severus wormed a hand up the back of Lupin's shirt.

Severus' warm, chapped lips traced his face, not kissing, but running across his skin to map it. Remus moaned happily and knew for a fact that Sirius and Snape had been up to carnal delight earlier in the evening. Severus was too cuddly for it to be anything else.

Snape kissed the corners of his mouth and then the top of his head before heaving an exhausted sigh and wriggling more comfortably into place.

Remus was contented. Severus was home safe and Sirius had actually taken care of him while he was away. He was immensely proud of them and wished he wasn't so tired himself or he would have stirred up some trouble with the both of them.

He was drifting, on the verge of very pleasant dreams when Severus nudged him gently.

"Lupin?"

"Mmmff…" Remus struggled to concentrate and rubbed his face against Severus' chest.

"I'll be expecting my cloak returned in the morning."

Blushing hotly, Remus nodded into his chest. "Of course, Severus."

The hand wormed up his shirt wriggled free and cupped his chin. Remus raised his face and Severus kissed him. The potions master's tongue lapped slowly across his lips and Remus opened his mouth in sleepy eagerness.

Severus sighed into his mouth, licking slowly across the roof of Remus' mouth and stroking the side of his face with his long fingers. The progression of the kiss slowed into sleepy abandon and Severus wrapped his arm around Lupin's shoulder and cradled the back of his head to hold it to his chest.

"Do you hear it?" Severus muttered.

Remus burrowed, listening to Severus breath and the steady thrum of his heartbeat. He smiled against his chest and turned his head to kiss the skin above the steady thump. "Yes."

Severus carded his hair a moment and pressed a kiss to the top of his head again. "Go to sleep, Lupin."

Remus nodded, curling an arm behind Severus and fisting the edge of Sirius' boxers. Sirius grunted in his sleep and wound his arm tighter around Snape's middle. The three of them slept sandwiched together in a bundle at the very center of the bed; a better sleep than any of them had had apart for days.


End file.
